


Signs of Life

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Looking for a sign of life, a sign of light in her eyes, long lost to darkness and the power of insanity...(All recognisable characters, settings, and situations belong to JK Rowling)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Clara Vance you have been brought before the Wizengamot per request of Albus Dumbledore, to be trialed for a pardon of your life sentence to Azkaban prison. Do you understand?” The voice of Cornelius Fudge resonated through every corner of the round trial room, and seemed to sit in the ears of the young woman in its center, her wrists bound in iron shackles and her body trapped within a cage, better fit for an animal. She was unable to move in anyway.  
“Of course” The naturally husky purr of her voice was immediately apparent to everyone in the room, as it to resonated through, and bounced gleefully off the walls. Clara’s eyes scanned the room thoroughly as Fudge shifted through papers on his perch. She immediately detected the face of Albus Dumbledore in the front of the room; white beard glistening in the murky light of the room, and beside him, Clara was surprised to see, was the figure of Severus Snape, still partially disclosed in shadows, despite the lack of darkness in the front row. He had done better then her, which was obvious; he had escaped from his trial in Azkaban and was now sitting in a prominent seat by one of the most powerful and most influential wizards in Britain. Lucky he was, definitely lucky.   
Along with those two faces, she recognized Alastor Moody, the auror responsible for her capture, as well as Rita Skeeter, the obnoxiously blonde Slytherin that had reviewed her first trial so many years ago. If there were any other familiar faces amongst the crowd, Clara was unable to detect them before Cornelius spoke again.   
“Clara Vance, convicted Death Eater, user of Dark Magic, being held responsible for a total of 50 recorded murders, and currently being held as a high security prisoner in a life sentence. Correct?” Again his voice resonated through the room, but Clara was able to detect a new tone. He was nervous, and his voice shook as he addressed her. She merely nodded, unable to see the point of voicing what they all already knew.   
From his spot in the crowd, she was watched carefully by Albus Dumbledore, under the most careful scrutiny. His blue eyes scanned her face thoroughly, taking in the sight of her sunken eyes, and her skull like cheek bones, as well as the emaciated look of her body. The beauty that was once Clara Vance had deteriorated to almost nothing in the last ten years. He did take a firm notice of the look of arrogance and glee in her eyes, he didn’t know why it was there, but he was sure that he had not imagined it.   
“Due to your abilities as a seer, it has been suggested that you be pardoned in order to work for the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, are you interested in continuing?” He was giving her the option to back out, and go back to Azkaban, but she had no intentions of doing so. She would fight to gain her freedom, and under no circumstances would she back down.  
“I am heavily inclined to take you up on the offer. Please continue Minister.” The feline grin that took over her face then seemed to stir her features in a way that made her look younger then she had all morning, but it faded and once again she looked older then Severus Snape knew her to be. It was a ludicrous idea to think that releasing a high security prisoner under the care of Albus Dumbledore was a good idea. It wasn’t that Severus doubted his abilities, no that wasn’t it, it was because Albus was much to trusting of people who didn’t deserve it, and in the eyes of Severus Snape, this woman definitely did not deserve it.  
“This item of business is now open for discussion of the Wizengamot. Proceed.”  
And with those words, the argument had began. Clara could see that this would take a while, with so many conflicting opinions traveling throughout the room, but at the same time, she was certain that she would not be disappointed with its outcome.  
“I must say Minister, that this decision is heavily faulty, this woman should not be released, the very idea is preposterous!” The speaker was a woman wearing the black robe of the Wizengamot over what looked like a pink robe. The woman had a very girl like trill to her voice that made Clara want to vomit, instead she bared her teeth at the woman in her most feline like smile.  
“ And why is that Madame of the Wizengamot?” Dumbledore questioned, with a very heavy amount of authority.  
“ Well Headmaster Dumbledore, the woman has been a recorded murderer since she was 15 years old, and you want her to serve as a professor at a school for easily influenced teenage minds?” Her voice remained girl like, but with a tone of defiant authority that Clara was unsure she actually possessed. She listened to the argument with varying levels of amusement, it was obvious that this woman had it out for her.  
“ That is my intention yes, but I am thinking not of her past deeds, but of the potential that this woman has to serve and help the Ministry and Hogwarts with her abilities. Of course it is only an idea, a test if you will. If she proves to be to difficult to handle, she can be sent back to Azkaban.” Dumbledore seemed to be very sure of his ideas, and his positive attitude seemed to be affecting the jury substantially.  
“It is a good idea, however flawed it may be…She could help us avoid many disasters within our government with such a prominent ability to see the future.” The speaker was a man in the back of the room that Clara couldn’t see, though his voice was substantially familiar, though she couldn’t place it.   
“And even more, think of what she could teach the children, If properly monitored…She has seen and done some incredible magic! She could easily teach them some incredible things.” he continued to speak for Clara’s side, unwavering in both voice and attitude.  
“And what if she is not properly monitored? How are we to ensure that she will not go back to her old ways, if released?” The woman with the girly voice spoke again, and many people nodded in agreement, but others seemed to see the side of the unknown man.   
“But of course she will be monitored! Do you think me such a fool to leave such a dangerous Death Eater unattended with my students?” Albus looked furious, and amused at the thought. Many people began nodding, and silently agreeing with his ideals, and in the back of Clara’s mind, she could already see her release, and feel the chains being removed.  
“Very Well! I have heard enough discussion! We will now vote! All in favor?” Cornelius ended the argument and allowed them to vote.  
Clara was able to count twenty people who raised their hands in favor, without turning. She was unable to see the full verdict without turning.  
“Those apposed?” another flurry of hands, among them Cornelius himself, along who the woman in pink, few others followed.  
“Then it is decided. Mark that in the day of the 23 of August, 1991, Clara Vance was formerly pardoned from her life sentence to Azkaban Prison. Meeting Adjourned.” And with the bang of a gavel, and the flurry of robes, Clara released a sigh of relief. She was free.  
* *  
She was brought before Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape now more than on hour later, still hand-cuffed and wearing the wretched stripes that identified her as a prisoner. She looked ragged, her dark curls in a terrible mess pinned behind her head, and her face smudged and covered in the filth of Azkaban. She didn’t even seem to notice. Her smile was wide, revealing teeth, far from being in the best condition.   
Holding her by the elbow was a young man Dumbledore recognized as Alan Conner, a former Hufflepuff, and currently a human guard for Azkaban.   
“The Minister has made me her guard until she leaves the Ministry and is formerly put under your watch headmaster Dumbledore.” the boys voice was heavy, dangerous sounding, as if he himself was the dangerous one in the situation.  
“Well I assure you Mr. Conner, those shackles are hardly necessary.” Dumbledore smiled gently, and gestured to the iron cuffs around her delicate wrists. The boy was reluctant, but unlocked them, and took them from her wrists, which Clara gratefully massaged, avoiding the sight of the scars that they had left.  
“I would like to speak with Miss Vance alone if you please Mr. Conner.” The boy merrily nodded and left the room to stand outside the door, leaving the former prisoner alone with her new boss, and his company.  
“Before you speak Headmaster, I must say Thank you, but I must also ask, What did I just get myself into?” Her voice was much less gruff when standing closer to them, and was now very lucid, and reminded Severus of the poison that drips from a deadly flower.  
“My dear Miss Vance, you will find out soon enough.”


End file.
